The Queen Of The Sun
by BabyChanBaekYeol
Summary: Ngga bisa bikin Summary ah - -
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen Of The Sun**

**Chapter 1 : The Dreams.**

**Cast : Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai (Teleportation)**

**Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a Suho (Water)**

**Park ChanYeol a.k.a ChanYeol (Fire/Flame)**

**Do KyungSoo a.k.a D.O (Earth)**

**Byun BaekHyun a.k.a BaekHyun (Light)**

**Oh SeHun a.k.a Sehun (Wind)**

**Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan (Telekinesis)**

**Wu YiFan a.k.a Kris (Fly Dragon)**

**Zhang YiXing a.k.a Lay (Healing)**

**Huang ZiTao a.k.a Tao (Time Controller/HourGlass)**

**Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen (Lighting/Scorpion)**

**Kim MinSeok a.k.a Xiumin (Frost/SnowFlake)**

**Other Cast : Victoria Huang a.k.a Tory**

**Author : Sintia zahra Mujaranti a.k.a BabyChanBaekYeol**

**Genre : Fantasy ama Romance kali yehhh ._.V**

**.**

**The Queen Of The Sun.**

**HAPPY READING ALL ! ^^**

Jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi,, semua orang masih terlelap dengan nyenyak di ranjang nya masing2... KRRRRIIINNGGGG... KKKRRRRIIINNGGG... Yaaahhh,, itu adalah suara alarm yang sangat keras dan 'merusak telinga',tetapi entah kenapa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terbangun... KKRRRIIINNGGG KKKRRRIIINNNGGG,, alarm itu masih tidak mau menyerah untuk membangunkan ke-12 namja yang masih berkeliaran di alam mimpi.

Piip, akhir nya ada juga yang mematikan alarm yang sangat membuat sakit telinga itu. Yaaahhh dia adalah Suho,, Orang yang mematikan alarm trsbt.

"Sehunnie,, ayoo bangun..." Ucap suho sambil menggoyang2 lembut bahu Sang magnae-sehun-

"Eumm,, 5 menit lagi Hyung..." Sehun menghempaskan tangan Suho smbil menarik selimut nya dan kembali tidur.

Suho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan magnae nya yang satu itu. lalu dia berjalan ke arah kamar Kai dan D.O. Suho sangat Shock melihat keadaan kamar yang begitu berantakan seperti kapal pecahh yang sangat hancur.

"aisshh,, Kenapa berantakan sekali ?" kata suho sambil memungut dan menaruh pakaian kotor ke keranjang yang berada tepat di samping pintu masuk. "D.O-ya,, Kai-ya ireona..." kata suho sambil mengguncang2 kan badan Kai dan D.O,, namun nihil, dirinya hanya di lempari dengan guling.

Suho mulai kesal,, akhir nya mau tidak mau dia mengeluarkan jurus andalan nya. Suho memusatkn pikiran nya lalu...

BYURRR. Suho menyiram D.O dan Kai,dan cara nya berhasil ! :D. D.O dan Kai langsung membuka matanya. Suho tersenyum puas.

"Suho Hyungg !,, Kenapa kau menyiram kami ?" ucap D.O sambil mengganti baju nya, "Ayo cepat ganti baju kalian,, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kalian." Suho lalu keluar dari kamar KaiSoo couple.

Sementara itu di kamar KaiSoo Couple,, Mereka berdua berpandangan satu sama lain "Hyung,, apa pikiran mu sama dengan pikiran ku ?" tanya Kai sambil menatap D.O "maksud mu ?" D.O memiringkan kepala nya sambil menatap Kai polos, "Sejak kapan Suho Hyung bisa memasak selain memasak Ramen atau Sandwich ?" Kai menjawab dengan wajah yang susah dijelaskan. D.O membulatkan mata nya "Kurasa kita akan sarapan dengan Ramen dan Sandwich yang dipenuhi dengan bumbu2 'eksperimen' nya Suho Hyung..."

Kai dan D.O langsung menuju kamar mandi,, yaaaahh mereka berdua memang sudah biasa mandi bersama (No yadong !,, FF ini rated T. jadi aman dikonsumsi) oke,back to story.

15 menit kemudian,, D.O dan Kai sudah berada di meja makan sambil menonton kartun kesukaan mereka,, yapss. Rapopo,eehh salah,maksud author Pororo pemirsaaahh-_-.

"D.O-ya,, apa yang lain nya belum bangun ?" ucap Suho yang secara tiba2 muncul dari dapur, "Eoh ?,, memang nya Hyung menyuruhku membangunkan mereka ?" kata D.O sambil mengerjap2kan mata nya.

Suho menghela nafas "Ku pikir kau punya inisiatif membangunkan yang lain nya.. yasudah,, Tolong bangun kan mereka yaa, lalu suruh mandi,sarapan nya hampir matang" lalu mengucapkan kata2 yang panjang lebar dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Sungguh hebat leader pendek kita yang satu ini-_-

D.O hanya memutar bola matanya,, dia sangat malas membangunkan yang lainnya. terutama Kris dan Luhan yang terkenal paling tidak bisa bangun pagi dan pemalas. lalu ide jahil melintas di kepala nya. D.O memusatkan pikiran nya lalu... BUUUMMMBBBB. D.O menghentakkan kaki nya yang menyebabkan rumah yang ditempati bergetar hebat,yaa gempa bumi. D.O tersenyum puas ketika melihat 9 orang berlarian turun tangga.

"KyungSoo!,, kenapa kau membuat gempa bumi ?" keluh Chen yang menguap lebar. "Hyung ini,, mengganggu tidur thehun saja." Sehun mengucek2 kedua mata nya yang masih tertutup. "Selamat pagi semua nya,, maaf mengagetkan. habis daripada aku stress karna harus membangunkan kalian satu persatu,lebih baik aku menggunakan cara ini. ampuh kan ?" D.O nyengir dengan polos nya yang membuat semua orang memutar bola matanya "Iya.. ampuh membuat kami panik" kata Xiumin sambil memasang wajah datar nya. "hahaha :D,, mianhae, Yasudah sebaiknya kalian mandi. Suho Hyung sedang membuat sarapan"

BRUSSHH,, mereka langsung menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tidur mereka masing2. sementara itu D.O hanya menggeleng2 kan kepala karna heran akan sifat para dongsaeng dan Hyung nya yang 'sedikit' absurd,yeahh.

15 menit kemudian,,, semua hyung dan dongsaengnya turun ke meja makan dengan seragam lengkap.

"Sarapan siaaappp..." kata Suho hyung yang juga baru keluar dari dapur dengan rambut yang masih acak2an sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan yang... Dicurigai rasa nya-_-V

"Suho-ya,,, kenapa kau tidak mandi ?" kata Xiumin yang sedang memperhatikan dandanan Suho yang terlihat sangat santai.

"Ehehe :D,, aku masuk siang Hyunng ;D" kata Suho sambil duduk dimeja makan. "Pantas saja kau menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami.." kata Kris sambil merapihkan rambut nya.

"Suho Hyung,, kau tidak memasukkan bumbu2 yang aneh kan ke makanan ini ?" tanya baekHyun begitu melihat makanan yang disiapkan Suho.

"Aniya.. aku sedang malas bereksperimen. jadi aku memasukkan bumbu2 nya sesuai resepp :D" BaekHyun dan yang lainnya bernafas lega setelah Suho mengatakan hal tersebut, Suho hanya menatap mereka datar,"apa kalian pikir bahwa aku akan meracuni kalian ?". dan Suho hanya mendapat cengiran dari semua orang-_-

Semua sarapan dengan tenang,, tidak seperti biasa nya. BaekHyun,Chen,dan ChanYeol pun juga terlihat lebih tenang. entah mereka terbentur apa,, atau mereka masih di dalam mimpi,, hanya tuhan yang tau.

"Suho-ya.. kau mimpi apa semalam ?" kaya Luhan sambil mengunyah Sandwichnya.

"ng ?,, Mimpi apa ya ?. Aku lupa Hyung :D" Suho Nyengir tanpa dosa,, Luhan memutar bola matanya, "memang nya kenapa Hyung ?,, apa Hyung semalam bermimpi aneh ?" Tanya Suho.

Luhan menganggukan kepaala nya "heum... aku bermimpi bertemu seorang Yeoja seperti kita...", Kris mengerutkan dahinya "seperti kita ?, apa maksud mu ?". "Yaaa sama seperti kita,,, dia memegang elemen yang aku tidak tau alemen apa itu. tapi yang jelas,, Simbol nya adalah Kupu-kupu Bermahkota matahari. Dan di sayap nya terdapat Simbol2 kekuatan kita.." Luhan menjelaskan.

"Tapi,,, bukan kah hanya ada dua belath elemen di dunia ini ?,, dan itu themua kita yang mengendalikan nya kan ?" Tanya Sehun kebingungan. "Ku pikir juga begitu.. Tapi..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataan nya. Dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan nya.

"Sudah,, sebaiknya kita bahas mimpi ini saat pulang sekolah... Sekarang ayo kita berangkat,, kita bisa dihukum lagi karena terlambat" Ucap Xiumin sambil mengambil Tas sekolah nya. "Suho/Suho Hyung/Thuho Hyung kami berangkattt" Mereka semua berpamitan pada Suho. Suho hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Dongsaeng2 dan Hyung2 nya...

OTHER SIDE...

Sementara itu di sekolah,, Kai dan Sehun asik bercanda ketika Wu SeonsaengNim menjelaskan Pelajaran Matematika, D.O yang merasa Fokus nye terganggu memperingatkan mereka "Stt,, Diamlah,, Aku tidak bisa Konsentrasi jika kalian ribut..",, Namun nihil, mereka tetap bercanda,, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelum nya.

D.O yang mulai kesal pun langsung menggunakan kekuatan nya,, dia berjalan kearah Sehun dan Kai,, Lalu BUMBBB. meja yang Kai dan Sehun tempati bergetar hebat. Dan akhir nya Kai dan Sehun diam. hal itu membuat Tao menahan tawa nya yang ingin meledak. Merasa bosan,, Kai menyalahgunakan Kekuatan nya untuk kabur ke taman depan sekolah bersama Sehun.

Di kelas nya,, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh, otak nya hanya penuh dengan mimpi nya semalam.

"Xi Luhan,, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" oh ohh,, ternyata Kwon Seonsaengnim menyadari murid nya melamun. "Eoh ?,, tidak ada SeonsaengNim..." Luhan mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

"Baiklaaahh jika kau memang tidak memikirkan apa2,, coba tolong jelaskan kepada teman2 mu apa yang tadi saya jelaskan !". Luhan meneguk saliva nya kasar,, mana bisa dia menjelaskan kembali ?,, dia saja tidak memperhatikan apa yang Kwon SeonsaengNim jelaskan. Jadi,, Luhan hanya memilih keluar dari kelas nya diiringi dengan tatapan aneh dari Kris,Xiumin,Lay, Dan itu berarti dia memilih mengepel lapangan basket indoor. Poor Luhan-_-

Di kelas nya,, ChanYeol,BaekHyun dan Chen sedang asik bermain Video Game. Yaaa kelas mereka hari ini Freetime. tetapi seharus nya mereka berdua berada di perpustakaan,namun karna 'kepintaran' mereka dalam hal membolos,jadi mereka bisa dikelas nya.

"BaekHyun Hyung..", "Hm ?" Baekhyun mempause game nya lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau berpikir ttg mimpi Luhan Hyung tidak ?" Chanyeol menaruh PSP nya kedalam tas. "Mimpi ?,, mimpi yang mana Yeol ?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala nya, Chanyeol menepuk keningnya "Tentang mimpi yang diceritakan Luhan hyung tadi pagi.. Kau tidak ingat Hyung ?". BaekHyun nyengir. Chanyeol kesal.

"Kira-kira siapa yaa Yeoja itu.. Nyata kah dia ?,, tau hanya mimpi Luhan hyung saja ?" Chen menidurkan kepala nya diatas meja. Baekhyun menjentikkan jari nya "Aku ingat Yeol,, Mimpi tentang Yeoja yang memiliki lambang kupu-kupu dengan mahkota matahari itu,kan ?. Aku benar kan ?" BaekHyun menurun-naik kan alis mata nya. Chanyeol hanya memasang Pokerface "Sungguh,, kurasa otak mu mulai harus di Restart berulang-ulang Hyung."

PLETAKK,, Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol, Chanyeol melebarkan mata nya "Yaiksss Appo !,, yakk hyung !,, kenapa kau memukul ku hah ?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap kepala nya. Baekhyun memajukan bibir nya sambil memainkan ponsel nya "Habis,, memang nya kau pikir aku itu komputer,, Dasar Dobi !" lalu menjulurkan lidah nya.

"Kalian jangan berkelahi,, aku sedang berpikir..". Ulala~,ternyata Chen masih sibuk dengan Pikiran nya sendiri. "Tapi sepertinya mimpi ku sama dengan Mimpi nya Luhan Hyung.." kata Chanyeol sambil menopang Dagu nya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis nya "Maksud mu ?". Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya "Ne,, aku juga bermimpi seperti itu..."

"Aku juga bermimpi hal yang sama..." Chen menyaut pelan.

BRAKKK, Semua menoleh kearah pintu kelas nya, ternyata itu Kris dan Xiumin. "Kalian cepat bereskan semua buku-buku kalian !,, ada hal penting yang harus kita selesai kan !" Seru Kris sambil membantu memasuk-masukkan buku milik Chanyeol. Mereka semua patuh,, mereka tentu saja tidak mau menjadi makanan Naga nya Kris-_-

"Apa yang terjadi Hyung ?" kata Chen sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa di belakang Xiumin. "Mollayo Chen-ah,, Suho tadi menelfon ku dan menyuruh ku membawa kalian semua pulang... Kata nya ini hal yang sangat penting." Xiumin berkata sambil terus mempercepat langkah nya. Chen memilih diam.

"Apa masih ada lagi yang belum berkumpul ?" tanya Kris ketika mereka semua sampai di parkiran. "Kurasa semua nya sudah berkumpul.." kata Xiumin sambil mengecek semua Dongsaeng nya. Mereka semua berangkulan dan, menghilang dengan kekuatan teleportasi nya Kai.

Dalam hitungan detik,, mereka semua sudah sampai dirumah. Mereka langsung masuk kedalam rumah mereka yang terlihat saaaaangat berantakan. "Apa yang terjadi,Suho-ya ?" Xiumin bertanya pada Suho yang sangat ketakutan-berkeringat dingin,menekuk kedua lutut nya lalu memeluk nya-. Suho menggelengkan kepala nya. Melihat sinyal yang tidak beres,Luhan mensejajarkan badan nya dengan Suho.

_"Satu jam yang lalu,, aku diserang oleh para Werewolf. Mereka.. Mereka hampir saja menggigit ku."_ . Yappp,, Luhan membaca pikiran Suho.

"Ada apa Luhan Hyung ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang juga merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Suho. Luhan menatap Lurus "Satu jam yang lalu, dia diserang para werewolf dan hampir saja menggigit dirinya."

"Mwo ?, Werewolf ?, bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Kai dan D.O bersamaan.

"Suho-ya,, ceritakan pada kami, bagaimana bisa Werewolf masuk kerumah kita ?" Sekarang Kris yang angkat bicara. "Mollayo Ge,, yang aku tau, saat aku sedang mencuci pakaian,segerombolan werewolf datang lalu menyerangku. untung aku menggunakan perisai Air." Jelas Suho yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

"Kita harus mengadukan kejadian ini kepada Sooman." Ucap Chen dengan nada yang penuh ketegasan. "Waww,, Chen hyung thejak kapan menjadi tegath theperti ini ?. Hyung hebat" ucap sehun dngan polos nya sambil mengangkat kedua jempol tangan nya. "Diam. Atau kau akan bertambah Cadel,Oh Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol ssambil mendeathglare Sehun. Sehun bungkam seketika.

"benar kata Chen. Sekalian kita bisa menanyakan Soal mimpi Luhan" Intruksi Baekhyun. Mereka semua bergegas untuk menemui Sooman. untuk menghemat waktu, Mereka kembali berangkulan lalu berteleportasi.

BRAAKK. mereka membuka pintu dengan cara di banting, membuat Sooman yang sedang menyesap kopi hitam nya tersedak. "Ada apa anak2 ?, kalian terlihat begitu panik.. apa kalian barusaja dikejar oleh gangster ?" Tanya Sooman saat melihat melihat nafas mereka yang memburu.

"Lebih buruk dari itu,Sooman-ssi." Ucap Chen dngan nafas yang masih tersengal. "Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Sooman untuk kedua kali nya. "Satu jam yang lalu,, Suho diserang oleh Werewolf" Jelas Kris yang sudah tenang sambil duduk di Sofa. "Werewolf ?" Tanya Sooman sambil memiringkan kepala nya. "Ne,, untung saja aku menggunakan perisai air, jadi Werewolf itu tidak menggigit ku" Dengus suho sambil menggidikkan bahu nya.

"Ada apa sebenar nya,Sooman-ssi ?, kenapa Secara tiba2 para werewolf menyerang kami ?" tanya Chen sambil duduk disamping Kris. Sooman terlihat sedangg Berpikir, "Kalian mimpi apa semalam ?". "Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang Yeoja yang memiliki Lambang Kupu-kupu bermahkota matahari." Jelas Luhan. "ada lagi yang mengalami mimpi seperti Luhan ?" Tanya Sooman kepada ke-11 orang yang sedang duduk di samping kanan-kiri nya.

Xiumin,Chen,Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Kai,D.O,Kris,Tao,Sehun dan Lay angkat tangan "Aku !", lalu berpandangan satu sama lain. Sooman menoleh kearah Suho "Suho,, Kau mimpi apa semalam ?", Lalu Suho menjawab "Aku hanya bermimpi ada seorang Yeoja datang pada ku dan bilang bahwa aku akan menjadi Raja. Aku tidak melihat lambang nya." Dengan polos nya. Semua orang gemas melihat Ekspresi wajah Suho yang begitu polos.

Sooman terdiam,, tetapi raut wajah nya jelas bahwa dia mengetahui sesuatu. Xiumin yang mulai curiga pun bertanya "Ada apa Sooman-ssi ?,, kenapa kau diam ?, dan kenapa hanya Suho yang tidak bermimpi seperti kami ?"

Sooman menghela nafas,"Werewolf tidak mengincar kalian,, tapi dia mengincar 'master' kalian" dan berkata dengan nada khawatir.

"Master ?" Kor mereka ber-12,lalu berpandangan satu sama lain. "apa maksud mu dengan 'master' Sooman-ssi ?" Tanya Tao sambil mengunyah permen karet nya-_-. "Ne,, dan bukankah Master kami adalah dirimu ?, atau ada 'master' yang lain ?" Tanya Kris sambil menopang dagu nya dengan tangan.

Sooman menghela nafas-lagi- "Aku buukan master kalian,, aku hanya pembimbing kalian..". D.O membulatkan mata besar nya "maksud Sooman-ssi ?". "Hyung Jebal,, jangan pathang wajah horror mu itu. aku takut, thungguh -_-V" Kata Sehun yang meringsut kearah Xiumin,D.O yang sadar menakuti adik kecil nya itu pun langsung mengembalikan raut wajah nya seperti semula,, yaaaahh walaupun tetap menyeramkan karna mata bulat dan besar nya itu.

"Kalian semua ikut aku.." Sooman langsung berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju perpustakaan, Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sooman.

Sampai di perpustakaan,, Sooman langsung mengambil sebuah Buku berlapis Krystal yang menyimpann semua sejarah darimana ke-12 namja tampan,imut,dan Ketjeh itu berasal. *Author brfangirling riaa*

"Kalian Semua tau kan bahwa kalian lahir dari Krystal2 ini ?" Tanya Sooman sambil menunjuk 12 krystal di samping meja,Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Kalian ingin tau Siapa Yeoja yang masuk kedalam mimpi kalian semalam ?" tanya Sooman sekali lagi,Mereka pun kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah,, aku akan menceritakan nya.." Ucap Sooman sambil Menaruh buku yang dia pegang tadi.

"Setelah kalian lahir,, terjadi sebuah perang antara Demigod dan Werewolf. Mereka berperang hingga pada akhir nya kalian semua harus di pindahkan ke bumi untuk sementara waktu. Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian perang itu berlangsung,akhir nya para Werewolf memutuskan untuk membuat perjanjian damai. Perjanjian itu berisi bahwa jika ada Satu Krystal lagi yang lahir,, Maka Krystal terakhir itu harus di serahkan kepada Werewolf,, dan pada akhir nya Demigod menandatangani perjanjian tsb karna mereka berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada lagi Krystal yang menghasil kan demigod. Namun ternyata dugaan para Demigod salah. Setelah kaliaan semua kembali ke Planet Exoland, Dewa Kehidupan memberiku sebuah Krystal putih yang di dalam nya terdapat seorang putri yang Cantik. Karna takut Werewolf menemukan nya,, akhir nya aku memutuskan untuk meletakkan Krystal itu di Bumi. lalu kalian semua di tugaskan untuk menjaga putri itu jika putri tsb sudah lahir. Untuk mempermudah kalian,akhirnya Dewi kehidupan mengutus kalian untuk pindah ke putri kecil tersebut adalah master kalian,, Dia yang bisa mengendalikan seluruh kekuatan kalian. kekuatan terbesar nya adalah healing dan Light,, sama seperti Lay dan BaekHyun"Jelas Sooman panjang Lebar.

"Lalu kenapa hanya Suho Hyung yang tidak bermimpi seperti kami ?" tanya Tao sambil memiringgkan kepala nya dengan tatapan polos

"itu karena Suho satu garis takdir dengann 'Putrii kecil' tsb.." Sooman menyesap kopi nya yang perlahan mendingin. "Maksud nya satu garis takdir itu apa ?" tanya Suho dengan polos nya membuat Lay,BaekHyun,dan D.O mencium pipi kanan-kiri Suho. Yang lain Sweatdropp

Sejak kapan ada kopi di situ ?, sejak negara api menyerang :P '-'/

Sooman kembali menyesap kopi nya,"kalian di takdirkan untuk bersama,Suho-ya.." lalu meletakkan cangkir tsb keatas meja lagi. "Sungguh,, jangan memberi ku teka-teki Sooman-ssi,, memang nya kau lupa bahwa aku lemah dalam teka-teki eoh ?" Suho yang mulai kesal karna Sooman tidak kunjung memberitahu diri nya. Sooman memukul kepala Suho "Pabo-ya !,, Kau saja yang tidak peka.. pasti teman-teman mu yang lain sudah mengerti apa maksud ku, bukan begitu ?" lalu Sooman menoleh kearah 11 Namja yang Tampan bin Ketjeeeh binti Imut wks~. Namun nihil, Sooman hanya di beri Cengiran Plus dengan gelengan yang membuat Sooman seketika ingin membentur kan kepala mereka semua ke dinding. Oke,ini berlebihan.

"haaahh~, baiklah aku jelaskan. Suho, kau ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan'Putri kecil' Karena kekuatan kalian yang berhubungan-dan tolong dengarkan aku dulu Byun Baekhyun,jangan memotong pembicaraan ku," Kata Sooman yang melihat Baekhyun baru ingin membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir mungil nya lalu mencibir tidak jelas kearah Sooman.

Sooman membuka buku berlapis Krystal tersbut lalu membaca nya "berhubungan disini maksud ya saling berkaitan satu sama lain. kalian semua tahu kan bahwa Suho memegang elemen air ?. jadi mereka sangat berhubungan karna air adalah sumber kehidupan".

"Jadi Thuho hyung adalah thumber dari 'putri kecil',Benar?" tanya Sehun dengan logat cadell nya membuat Luhan dan Xiumin mencium pipi kanan-kiri nya. "Yapp,, Kau tepat magnae, dan aku punya tugas untuk kalian." kata Sooman. "Tugas apa Sooman-ssi ?" tanya Xiumin sambil memegang tangan Chen,tanpa Xiumin sadari,Chen blushing wks~ "Tugas kalian adalah mencari krystal terakhir tersebut." ucap Sooman sambil menyesap kopi nya-lagi-

"Mwo ?, bagaimana bisa kami mencarinya ?, kami saja tidak tahu seperti apa wajah 'putri kecil' itu.." cibir Baekhyun dengan santai nya. Sooman membuka buku berlapis Krystal tersebut.

"Dia memiliki tanda kupu-kupu bermahkota matahari di punggung tangan nya, berambut Pink tua(?), dan jika dilihat dengan teliti,dia memliki cahaya pelangi di mata nya. di Pundak kanan nya terdapat Lambang matahari dan di pundak kiri nya terdapat lambang Unicorn" Kata Sooman sambil menunjuk gambar Seorang Yeoja yang sangat cantik. entah kenapa Suho merasa berdebar ketika melihat foto Yeoja trsebut _'cantik sekali 'putri kecil' itu,astagaaaa' _batin Suho. Luhan menepuk pundak Suho lalu tersenyum,"aku jga satu pikiran dengan mu,Suho-ya. 'putri kecil' mu itu sangat cantik" sambil berbisik.

Suho hanya memutar bola matanya "Haahh~, kau ini Ge,, kau kan sudah di takdir kan bersama Sehun". Luhan mendengus "yak,, apa kau lupa bahwa aku bisa mengubah takdir ?". Suho membelalakkan mata nya "Jebal ge,, jangan ubah takdir ku." dengan wajah yang cukup melas. Melihat wajah Suho yang memelas itu,Xiumin tertawa terbahak-bahak "Hahahaha :D, kenapa kau jadi mendadak bodoh :D", Suho mengernyitkan dahi nya "mendadak bodoh bagaimana maksud mu ?".

Sehun hanya memasang PokerFace nya "Thuho Hyung yang tampan,, thejak kapan Luhan Hyung mempunyai kekuatan mengubah takdir ?", Suho Sweatdrop,yang lainnya hanya memutar bolamata nya malas. "Tapi aku setuju dengan Luhan Hyung,, 'Putri kecil' mu itu sangat cantik. kurasa aku ingin merebut nya dari mu..." Ucap Chanyeol dengan enteng nya. Membuat Baekhyun dan Suho Mendeathglare dirinya. "Park Chanyeol, ku saran kan sebaiknya kau menjaga bicara mu atau kau akan diserang oleh 2 orang sekaligus" Ucap Luhan sambil menggidikkan bahu nya karena takut melihat Suho dan Baekhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan aura menakutkan nya.

Chanyeol hanya cengengesan sambil menunjukkan 'pose peace'. "Park Chanyeol. Malam. Ini. Kau. Tidur. Di. LUAR !" Ucap Baekhyun yang akhir nya murka. Semua orang menutup telinga nya masing-masing, tentu saja karena mereka tidak mau Indra pendengaran mereka Rusak karena Suara Baekhyun yang berfrekuensi sangat tinggi. Oke ini berlebihan.

"Yakk, jangan begitu Baekkie Hyung Chagiya~. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan menyuruh ku tidur di luar ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat,membuat Baekhyun jijik-_-. Baekhyun hanya memelototi Chanyeol dengan mata sipit nya.

"Hyung, Pleath. mata mu itu tidak berubah Thatu thentimeter pun." Sehun berkata dengann Nista nya,Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sangat tidak Sopan. Lay yang merasa pusing dengan perdebatan tidak penting ini akhir nya angkat bicara "Sudah,, sebaikya kita fokus dengan tugas yang harus kita jalani.." dengan bijak nya.

"Lay, apa kau tidak tertarik pada 'putri kecil' ?" tanya Kris yang langsung To The Point, Lay menggeleng. "Sungguh ?, atau jangan-jangan kau tertarik pada salah satu diantara kami ?" tanya Tao sambil mengunyah Snack nya-_-. Sekali lagi, Lay hanya menggeleng dengan wajah polos nya,namun tanpa ada yang menyadari, bahwa Lay diam-diam memperhatikan Suho dari ekor mata nya. "Apa kalian lupa ?,, Lay Hyung kan tidak bisa menikah..." jawab Kai dengan enteng nya, membuat semua member mendeathglare dirinya.

"Kai,, jaga bicara mu.. kau bisa menyakiti Lay Hyung.." Bisik D.O ke Kai, Kai hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya "Mianhae Lay Hyung,, Aku kelepasan bicara.". "Gwaenchana Kai,, Aku tidak marah, lagipula itu kan takdir ku." kata Lay sambil tersenyum. "Lay Hyung,, kau tau kenapa Kau tidak bisa menikah ?" tanya Chen yang masih di genggam oleh Xiumin, Lay mengangguk "Heum.. Eomma Ku menakdirkan aku tidak bisa menikah,karna hidup ku hanya mengabdi untuk alam. Jadi jika aku menikah, Kekuatan ku akan Hilang. Dan otomatis, aku akan mati" ucap Lay, semua orang hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa sudah selesai ?" ucap Sooman yang merasa terlupakan, Semua orang hanya cengengesan sambil mengelus tengkuk mereka. "Sooman-ssi, ku kira kau sudah pergi,ternyata masih disini, ehehehe :D" Ucap Kris sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal,Sooman hanya memutar bola matanya "Yasudah,, kalian bisa kembali. untuk berjaga-jaga, aku akan memberi Mantra pelindung pada Rumah kalian." lalu menghilang sepersekian detik kemudian. Sungguh sangat cepat-_-

Mereka semua kembali berangkulan, lalu WUSH. mereka telah kembali kerumah mereka.

"Jam berapa sekarang ?" tanya Suho sambil merebahkan dirinya ke Sofa. "eumm,, jam 3 sore Hyung,, Wae ?" jawab Lay lalu duduk disebelah Suho sambil memberi secangkir Cappuchino kesukaan Suho. "Eum,, Gomawo Yixing-ah, Cappuchino mu yang terbaik.." Ucap Suho sambil menghirup lalu menyesap Cappuchino itu perlahan. "Jadi menurut mu Cappuchino buatan ku tidak enak ?, Arra, besok aku tidak akan membuatkan mu Cappuchino lagi,Suho Appa !" Teriak D.O sambil memunculkan kepala nya dari balik dinding dapur lalu menjulurkan lidah nya, Suho membelalakkan mata nya "Ya !,, dasar Istri kurangajar !,, bukan begitu maksud ku,, kalian berdua sama-sama pintar membuat Cappuchino !" Teriak Suho. Semua orang tertawa melihat 'Eomma dan Appa' mereka berkelahi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan buatan Ku,Baby ?" Kris menggoda Suho dengan Nada manja dan Wink nya. Tao memukul kepala Kris lalu memberikan tatapan ' . .jelek!' ke Kris, Kris hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Hey naga, aku ini Uke jika sudah bersama mu. dasar." Suho berkata dengan sangaaaaatt tidak sopan, membuat Kris Naik darah. "Sudaahh,, Suho-ya. Kau tidak pergi sekolah ?, kau akan terlambat jika kau meladeni semua adik mu ini -_-" Ucap Xiumin sambil memberikan handuk mandi ke Suho. Suho pun mengambil nya dan langsung ke kamar mandi. Beruntung sekali Xiumin menyelamatkan Suho dari 'Naga yang kelaparan', kalau tidak, mungkin Suho sudah... errr, 'Sedikit' Lecet -_-

**To Be Continue...**

**lapak cuap-cuap author**

**Haiiiiii :D,**

**ahhhh~, akhir nya Chapter 1 nya kelar juga,**

**maafin Author klo alur nya masih berantakan,maklum lah masih penulis amatiran-_-V**

**Plis jangan bacok Author karna udah bikin Lay ngga bisa nikah.. *sungkem ke Lay**

**Oh iya,, Untuk Victoria Huang nya muncul di Next Chapter yaaahhh ;D**

**The last,**

**Review please ^^ *tebar Sempak JongIn***


	2. Chapter 2

**The Queen Of The Sun**

**Chapter 2 : The Lady**

**Cast : Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai (Teleportation)**

**Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a Suho (Water)**

**Park ChanYeol a.k.a ChanYeol (Fire/Flame)**

**Do KyungSoo a.k.a D.O (Earth)**

**Byun BaekHyun a.k.a BaekHyun (Light)**

**Oh SeHun a.k.a Sehun (Wind)**

**Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan (Telekinesis)**

**Wu YiFan a.k.a Kris (Fly Dragon)**

**Zhang YiXing a.k.a Lay (Healing)**

**Huang ZiTao a.k.a Tao (Time Controller/HourGlass)**

**Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen (Lighting/Scorpion)**

**Kim MinSeok a.k.a Xiumin (Frost/SnowFlake)**

**Other Cast : Victoria Huang a.k.a Tory**

**Author : Sintia zahra Mujaranti a.k.a BabyChanBaekYeol**

**Genre : Fantasy ama Romance kali yehhh ._.V**

**.**

**The Queen Of The Sun.**

**HAPPY READING ALL ! ^^**

Suho memakirkan mobil nya di halaman parkir sekolah,, dia turun bersama JongIn dan Lay. Yaaa seharus nya JongIn dan Lay tidak ikut, tetapi karena hari ini mereka ada jadwal tambahan kelas dance,jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus ikut latihan. Sedangkan Suho hanya harus menghadiri rapat Osis di sekolah nya. mereka turun dengan diiringi senyum dan teriakan melengking para Yeoja di sekolah,mereka hanya membalas semua itu dengan senyuman. mereka berpisah dii koridor sekolah. Lay dan JongIn ke kelas Dance, sedangkan Suho ke ruang Osis

"Suho-ssi" sapa seorang Yeoja cantik berambut panjang bewarna hitam,, yaap dia adalah Victoria Huang atau biasa di panggil Tory, sang wakil ketua Osis. "Ah,, kau sudah datang rupa nya Tory-ah,, dimana anggota yang lain ?" tanya Suho sambil memakai almamater Osis nya,Sungguh pasti dia sangat tampan-_-. "memang nya kau mengundang anggota yang lain nya Sunbaenim ?" tanya Tory dengan nada polos nya,Suho hanya tertawa "ahahaha ;D, aku bercanda Tory-ah. dan tolong jangan panggil aku Sunbaenim,, disini hanya ada kita berdua, panggil saja aku Suho." sambil merapihkan data-data nya.

"Baiklah Pak ketua :D" ledek tory sambil menjulurkan lidah nya, Suho hanya mendelikkan mata nya lalu mendengus "Kau itu,, yeoja tetapi jahil nya keterlaluan astagaaa". "hehehe :D,, ini akibat banyak bergaul dengan saudara2 mu itu.. :D" jawab Tory sambil membantu Suho membereskan data2 yang akan mereka ajukan ke Kepala sekolah.. "Tory-ah.. apa semua sudah siap ?" tanya Suho sembari merapihkan rambut nya di depan kaca wastafel. Tory mengangguk "Heem.. kurasa semua nya sudah siap Sunbaenim.". "apa kau sudah mempelajari data yang ku beri kemarin ?" selidik Suho sembari menoleh kearah Tory. Tory membulatkan mata nya "Mianhae Sunbaenim,, aku lupa dengan tugas ku yang itu" sambil menepuk jidat nya lalu nyengir nista.

Sekarang Suho yang membulatkan mata nya "Mwo ?, jadi kau lupa dengan tugas mu yang satu itu ?" sambil berjalan kearah Tory, Tory hanya menelan ludah nya lalu mengangguk takut-takut. "tapi kau tidak lupa membawa dokumen itu kan ?" selidik Suho lagi, kali ini dengan nada mengancam. Tory tersenyum cerah "tenang saja Sunbaenim.. aku membawa nya ;D" sambil menunjukkan map berwarna coklat tua. Suho menghela nafas nya "haaahh~, ku kira kau benar2 melupakan dokumen itu..." sambil mengelus dada nya tanda lega. "hahaha :D, kau benar-benar lucu,SunbaeNim :D" tawa Tory, Suho hanya bisa memutar bolamata nya. "hahaha :D,, Kajja SunbaeNim. Kepala sekolah sudah menunggu." Ucap Tory sambil keluar ruangan,, Suho hanya tersenyum lalu mengikuti langkah Tory.

ANOTHER SIDE.

Lay dan Kai sedang mencoba gerakan Dance terbaru.. Namun Lay samasekali tidak terfokus dengan gerakan dance nya. Alhasil?,Lay selalu salah gerakan. Melihat perubahan yang tidak biasa dari Hyung nya, Kai memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Hyung nya. "Lay Hyung,, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Kai sambil memberikan Sebotol air mineral pada Lay. Lay meneguk minuman itu sedikit "Aniya,, aku baik-baik saja Kai-ya.." sambil menggumamkankan kata 'xie-xie'. "Jinjja ?,, tapii kenapa Lay Hyung sedari tadi tidak fokus ?" tanya Kai,kali ini dengan nada mengintrogasi, Lay panik,, dia mulai mencari-cari alasan daaaannn,,, Dapat!,Lay menjawab "Hyung hanya memikirkan nasib kita jika Werewolf menyerang.. pasti sangat mengerikan"sambil menggidikkan bahu nya. Kai juga ikut menggidikkan bahu nya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Lay "Ne,, aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkan para Werewolf, mereka sangat menakutkan dan menjijikkan." Lay bersyukur karena Kai tidak curiga dengan gelagat aneh nya, Tidak. Lay sebenarnya tidak khawatir dengan keberadaan Werewolf yang sedang dekat dengan mereka saat ini. Yang dia khawatirkan adalah Jika sampai Suho menemukan 'Putri Kecil' nya. Sungguh, dia sangat tidak rela jika hal itu terjadi. "Hyung,, Hyung!" kata Kai sambil melambai2kan tangan nya di depan wajah nya Lay, Lay tersadar dari lamunan nya lalu tersenyum. "Sudah jam 6, ayo kita pulang. pasti Suho Hyung sudah menunggu" Kai hanya mengangguk patuh.

Sementara itu, Suho dan Tory baru saja selesai rapat dengan kepala sekolah mereka,yaa sekolah mereka akan mengadakan pesta dalam rangka ulangtahun sekolah mereka. "Tory-ssi!" panggil kepala sekolah kepada Tory disaat Tory dan Suho sedang berjalan keluar ruangan, Tory menoleh "Ne Seonsaeng?". kepala sekolah menghampiri mereka "besok,, lebih baik kau hitamkan kemballi rambut mu,kau ini kan wakil ketua, bagaimana bisa kau mewarnai beberapa helai rambut mu menjadi warna pink?,kau tahu kan itu melanggar peraturan sekolah ?" Yaa,, Tory diceramahi-_-. Tory menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal "Mianhae Seonsaeng,, tetapi baru saja 2 hari yang lalu aku mewarnai kembali rambutku dengan warna hitam.", "Aku tidak mau tau. Besok,rambut mu harus hitam sempurna." ucap kepala sekolah final,lalu pergi melewati mereka berdua yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Haaaahhh,, menyebalkan.." Ucap Tory sembari mengikat rambut nya, "Memang nya kau mewarnai rambut mu ?" tanya Suho sambil mengunyah sandwich nya,Yaapp mereka berdua sedang berada di cafe dekat sekolah mereka,bagaimana dengan Kai dan Lay?,mereka tadii sudah pulang duluan. "Aniyo,, aku samasekali tidak mengecat rambut ku. rambut pink ini muncul 2 minggu yang lalu setelah aku mendapat mimpi aneh.." ucap Tory jengkel sambil mengaduk-ngaduk jus alpukat nya. "Mimpi apa ?" Suho mulai antusias dengan cerita Tory,seperti nya otak Suho mulai berpikir ke lain arah

Ke arah 'Putri kecil' maksud nya.. jangan pikiran macem2! :P '-')/(

"Ahh tidak,, mimpi itu sangat tidak masuk akal,, lupakan saja." ucap Tory sambil mengibaskan tangan nya, "Tapi aku penasaran,, sedikiiit saja" Oke, Puppy Eyes yang Suho pasang seperti nya akan berhasil membuat Tory bercerita, Tory menghela nafas nya "Tapi janjii jangan mengejek ku,ya?" sambil memberi jari kelingking nya di depan wajah nya Suho. Suho menautkan jari kelingking nya di jari kelingking nya Tory. Tory menghela nafas lagi "Aku bermimpi,, ada seorang laki-laki berjubah memberitahu ku bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang wife dari salah satu demigod. lalu saat aku bangun,rambut pink ini sudah tumbuh beberapa helai." sambil menyedot Jus alpukat nya. Suho terbelalak, bukan karena kagum dengan cerita yang Tory ceritakan, tetapi justru kaget dengan cerita yang Tory ceritakan. Suho melamun _"Rambut pink?,Wife salah satu seorang demigod?. apa jangan2 Tory seorang 'putri kecil' yang di ceritakan Sooman-ssi itu ?". _Tory menepuk pipi Suho pelan "jangan melamun dan berpikiran macam-macam pada ku,bodoh!". Suho tersadar dari lamunan nya "eoh?,, darimana kau tau ?". Tory hanya menggidikkan bahu nya "semenjak aku bermimpi aneh itu,aku jadi mempunyai kekuatan-kekuatan aneh seperti dapat membekukan benda yang ku fokus kan,membaca pikiran,dan lainnya. seperti demigod ya? hahaha :D" lalu tertawa lantang. Suho hanya menatap nya datar "Kau pikir mempunyai kekuatan seperti Demigod itu lucu?" lalu melipat tangan nya di dada.

Tory berhenti tertawa lalu menyedot Jus Alpukat nya kembali "Mian,, tapi ku rasa, itu mustahil jika aku mempunyai kekuatan yang sama seperti mu.". "Mustahil bagaimana maksud mu ?" tanya Suho sambil memajukan wajah nya. Tory mendorong wajah Suho ke belakang "Ngga perluu majuin wajah juga kali," lalu Suho memundurkan wajah nya lalu nyengir,Tory SweatDrop "Maksud ku,, aku kan Yeoja, tidak mungkin kan bahwa aku menjadi Demigod juga ?, lagipula 12 elemen itu sudah di kendalikan oleh kau dan saudara-saudara mu itu kan ?" jelas Tory. Yaa, hanya Tory yang tahu bahwa Suho dan saudara-saudara nya adalah seorang Demigod. "Ne,, tapi kan kemungkinan kau bisa menjadi Wife dari salah satu Demigod.. seperti yang mimpi mu katakan itu." ucap Suho sambil menguap,seperti nya Leader tampan (yang pendek dan bantet) itu mulai lelah pemirsahh-_-. "Ngga tau ah,, aku ngga mau mikirin itu. Kajja kita pulang, aku juga sudah lelah." ucap Tory sambil menarik tangan Suho keluar dari cafe tersebut,Suho hanya pasrah di tarik seperti itu,dasar-_-

"Hyung !" teriak kai sambil melambaikan tangan nya saat melihat Suho ditarik tangan nya Tory yang membuat tangan Suho dan tangan Tory bersentuhan secara langsung,membuat Lay mendidih. Yaa,, Lay cemburu pemirsaa-_-. Suho menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya "Tory,, aku sudah di jemput oleh Dongsaeng ku. aku pulang duluan yaa. hati-hati yaa" sambil pamit kepada Tory,Tory tersenyum "Ne,, kau juga hati-hati Ne.." lalu melambaikan tangan pada Suho. Suho menghampiri Kai dan Lay sambil berlari "Hoshhh hoshh.. maaf menunggu lama..". Lay melirik nya sinis "Sudah selesai Lovey-Dovey nya ?" lalu berkata dengan begitu ketus nya. Suho menggoda Lay "Eoh?,, apa kau cemburu ?" dengan mencolek-colek dagu Lay. Lay menepis jari telunjuk Suho "Aku ngga cemburu !, ayo Kai kita pulang!, biar Leader Idiot ini kita tinggalin aja!" lalu Lay masuk ke mobil. Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga wajah nya memerah. "Hyung jangan ketawa terus,, nnti Kai tinggal nih.." Ucap Kai yang ternyata udah masuk kedalem mobil. Suho pun langsung ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan mereka pun pulang...

To Be Continued...

HAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII *dilempar kompor

duuh maap yaa,, update nya lamaaaaaaaaaaaa banget,, abis bingung nihh mau gmna cerita nya..

yaaahh,, pada dasar nya karna emang ngga ada yang baca juga sih hehe.

Need review saran yaaaa,,

mwah mwah *ketjup layar


End file.
